Deseo prohibido
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Un simple accidente puede transformar la amistad en el más puro deseo. ONE SHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**En efecto, leyeron bien este es un fanfiction clasificación M****ature de Bulma y Goku… Por lo tanto: MENORES DE EDAD ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO HACEN PUES ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, YO YA ADVERTÍ, DESPUÉS NO ME CULPEN POR SUS TRAUMAS VALE?**

**Ahora sí… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió este fanfiction?... Pues era uno de esos días en que el ocio me exigía rendirle tributo, de pronto navegando en la red encontré un doujinshi bastante subidito de tono entre Goku y Bulma, no hará falta mencionar que de la impresión casi caigo al suelo, jamás me imagine que esos dos pudieran… este… bueno uds, saben… así que decidí escribir mi propia versión de cómo podría ser tal encuentro. Para ello trate de darle un escenario que pudiera ser creíble o al menos posible, y me esforcé por respetar lo más posible esa fina línea que existe entre lo erótico y lo pornográfico. De todos modos léanlo y si así lo desean comenten que les pareció vale? **

Bulma se encontraba trabajando arduamente en su laboratorio, concentrada en mejorar el funcionamiento de un robot, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta tras ella.

Goku que sorpresa –exclamo mientras se quitaba la careta de soldar-

¿Trabajando en algo nuevo? –pregunto su amigo con curiosidad-

Por supuesto, los genios como yo jamás descansamos –respondió la mujer con orgullo- ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?

Necesito pedirte un favor –dijo el con una sonrisa-

Típico de ti, nunca me visitas, pero cuando lo haces solo es para pedirme algo –señaló la mujer mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía-

El comentario de la peliazul, sonrojo a Goku quien nerviosamente coloco su mano tras su cabeza.

No te lo tomes en serio –exclamo ella riendo- solo bromeaba, en fin, cuéntame que necesitas.

Pues… yo… es que… dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Goten… y me preguntaba si podías construirle un juguete… me gustaría darle algo especial…

¿Un regalo sorpresa?...

¡Exacto!, he visto los juguetes que Trunks lleva consigo cuando va a jugar con Goten, a él le gustan mucho, quisiera que tuviera uno, ¿tú podrías?... -pidió el saiyayin inocentemente-

Solo dime que quieres y lo haré –respondió Bulma conmovida, pensando en el dulce gesto paternal de su amigo-

Gracias Bulma, ¡eres la mejor! –exclamo aquel felizmente, mientras la tomaba de las manos-

Por nada, pero eso si, tendrás que esperar unos días… tengo prototipos nuevos que debo entregar y otros tantos que mejorar…

No te preocupes volveré en una semana, ¿esta bien?...

Bulma asintió, segundos después el saiyayin desaparecía tras musitar un gracias.

Goku, no cambia –se dijo la científica, mientras se disponía a volver a sus labores-

Una semana después, Bulma se encontraba disfrutando de la vista del jardín de la Corporación, acompañada solo por el silencio que en ella reinaba, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Sostenía su taza de té, cuando ante ella vio aparecer la silueta de un hombre, de la sorpresa se le cayo el líquido en la ropa.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte –se disculpo el recién llegado-

Goku, esa técnica tuya va a matarme de un infarto un día de estos –le reprendió-

Lo siento –volvió a repetir el hombre- es que ya paso una semana…

Cierto, pero si vas a venir al menos deberías llamarme por teléfono antes y así evitarme estos sustos mortales –señaló la peliazul tratando de limpiar su vestido-

La próxima vez llamaré antes, lo prometo –respondió aquel sonriendo- Es solo que no sentí la energía de Vegeta, ni la de Trunks, aunque tampoco pensé que te asustaría, a ellos jamás les pasa.

Porque ellos pueden sentir tu energía, pero yo no –puntualizo la mujer-

Tienes razón… por cierto… ¿Dónde están?....

Se fueron unos días a entrenar al espacio, parece que Vegeta siempre tiene que competir contigo, en cuanto le mencione lo del juguete de Goten y lo dulce que me pareció que te interesaras tanto en tu hijo, le dijo a Trunks que lo llevaría a entrenar –recordó Bulma con una sonrisa, pues aunque le disgustaba el motivo por el cual su pareja había tomado esa decisión, sabía que para su hijo el tiempo que pasaba con Vegeta le hacía feliz y eso era lo único que importaba-

Espero que regresen para el cumpleaños de Goten, sino él se sentirá muy triste –expreso Goku preocupado- por cierto Bulma…

El juguete está en la mesa de mi laboratorio, puedes tomarlo –respondió ella con una sonrisa, pues la mancha de té había desaparecido-

Gracias Bulma –exclamo el saiyayin mientras se marchaba a buscar el regalo-

La peliazul vio desaparecer a su amigo, suspirando levantó el desastre que se había ocasionado, al terminar decidió que se merecía un postre así que fue por el a la cocina. Acababa de servirse una nueva taza de té y un trozo de pastel cuando un sonido fuerte hizo que volcara de nuevo el líquido sobre si misma.

¿Qué hiciste Goku?...

Exclamo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al laboratorio. Al entrar una nube color rojo cubría por completo el lugar, a tientas Bulma busco el botón de emergencia y de inmediato los detectores se encendieron, la habitación comenzó a ventilarse, al deshacerse la neblina la figura de Goku sosteniendo un robot se hizo visible.

Solo tenías que tomarlo –le reprochó al saiyayin que la miraba avergonzado-

Y lo hice, pero luego recordé que aún no estaba envuelto y quise buscar algo que utilizar y entonces…

¿Entonces que? –pregunto la mujer exasperada-

Pues vi esos tubos de color rojo… yo solo los toque y se rompieron

Se rompieron porque eres demasiado fuerte… a veces me sorprende que no destruyas todo a tu paso… y ahora míranos… estamos cubiertos de…

Goku miró a su amiga, su expresión era de auténtico temor.

¡Date prisa Goku, este líquido es peligroso debemos quitárnoslo inmediatamente!... no se que efectos pueda causar…

Bulma busco rápidamente en su gaveta un frasco con solución desinfectante y después salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, mientras se reprochaba haber dejado a Goku entrar solo a su laboratorio, ese líquido era un poderoso combustible con contenido nuclear al que le estaba realizando pruebas, y que por su calidad de experimental podía ser dañino.

Sin detenerse a pensar se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, abrió el frasco con la solución y comenzó a frotarse con ella. Tan ocupada estaba en su tarea que no vio al saiyayin desprenderse de su ropa y caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño donde ella se encontraba.

Goku ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto furiosa al notar al saiyayin a su lado-

Tú dijiste, que debíamos desinfectarnos –aclaró el inocentemente-

Si lo dije pero no me refería a que lo hicieramos juntos…

Exclamo ella tratando de cubrir su desnudez, estaba por echar a Goku cuando vio la expresión en su rostro-

¿Qué te sucede ahora?

Mi piel arde un poco –respondió sin mucha aprensión-

Déjame ver…

Bulma analizo el brazo del saiyayin pequeñas marcas rojas aparecían, lo cual la preocupo, temiendo las consecuencias que su experimento podía causar a su amigo, decidió dejarlo quedarse en la ducha, después de todo el había permanecido más tiempo que ella en el laboratorio y por lo tanto podía correr más riesgo.

Toma esto, debes lavarte con él, pero no muy fuerte o te lastimaras –dijo resignada mientras le pasaba el frasco con la solución desinfectante-

El guerrero lo tomo con cuidado, Bulma por su parte se alejo un poco de él, afortunadamente la ducha era amplia, lo que les permitía tener espacio suficiente a cada uno.

Cuando la coloración roja de su piel comenzó a desaparecer Bulma se sintió aliviada, después de la ducha tomaría un medicamento para eliminar los residuos tóxicos que hubiesen podido quedar en su organismo y rezar a Kamisama que no aparecieran efectos secundarios.

Fue entonces que la sensación de angustia desapareció poco a poco, dejando paso a la racionalidad. Cayó en cuenta que estaba en la ducha con Goku, desnudos, y no es que ella se escandalizara, ambos eran amigos de toda la vida, pero cualquier persona externa no vería bien esa situación, ni siquiera al explicarle que había sido un caso de emergencia.

Tan solo de imaginarse la cara que Vegeta y Chichi pondrían si los vieran, deseo que la solución si fuese tóxica. Pero la culpa de todo la tenía el tonto de Goku, esta bien que ella le hubiera dicho que debían desinfectarse pero como se le ocurrió meterse en la misma ducha… no si no quedaba duda de que su amigo de que era bruto era bruto, pero más bruta era ella por haberlo permitido.

Bulma salió de sus meditaciones internas cuando vio que Goku la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo…

¡Deja de mirarme, parece como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda! –gritó mientras sentía su cara arder de vergüenza-

Creo que no –exclamo el con expresión ingenua-

¿Y Chichi que eh?

Nunca la he visto –contesto con auténtica inocencia-

¡Que! –dijo Bulma sorprendida ante la afirmación de su amigo-

Ella dice que es indebido estar desnudo –respondió el saiyayin con seriedad-

Dejándose arrastrar por su curiosidad Bulma dijo…

¿Entonces ustedes?... jamás se han visto… quiero decir cuando… tú sabes…

¿Cuándo que? –pregunto el guerrero sin comprender-

Me refiero a que cuando ustedes están… solos… en su habitación… ¿no se quitan la ropa? –indago Bulma admirada por la ingenuidad de Goku-

Ah, quieres decir cuando tratamos de hacer bebés –exclamo feliz el saiyayin por haber comprendido-

Si… -respondió la peliazul apenada por su curiosidad-

Pues no, a Chichi no le gusta quitarse el camisón, además siempre apaga la luz...

Bulma sintió descender su quijada hasta el suelo, siempre había creído que Chichi era recatada pero jamás hasta ese extremo. Ahora entendía porque Goku la miraba con tanta curiosidad, por fin se sintió tranquila, al menos ahora podía estar segura que su amigo en verdad era ingenuo. Estaba por decirle al saiyayin que era momento de salir de la ducha cuando sus ojos se posaron en el esculpido y bien formado cuerpo del guerrero.

De la vista que te estas perdiendo Chichi, se dijo a sí misma segura de que algo semejante merecía ser admirado, y sin darse cuenta dejo que sus ojos vagaran sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo por la anatomía de Goku.

¿Tampoco tú habías visto a un hombre desnudo Bulma? –pregunto aquel al sentirse observado tan minuciosamente-

Ejem, claro que si, solo me estaba asegurando que no tuvieras residuos en la piel- exclamo tratando de aparentar indiferencia-

Creo que me quité todo aunque… tu tienes una mancha roja justo aquí –señaló el hombre mientras con su mano rozaba la cadera de Bulma-

Ese ligero contacto basto para estremecer a la mujer, su reacción se evidencio al instante en sus pezones. Goku observo sorprendido la zona y dejándose llevar por su ingenuidad la toco con sus dedos ocasionando que de los labios de Bulma escapara un gemido.

¿Te hice daño? –pregunto asustado-

Ella negó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, el calor que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo la tenía desarmada, al grado de que se sorprendió al escucharse decir.

Puedes tocarme, solo se cuidadoso…

Goku sonrió al escucharla, su curiosidad seguía despierta, con timidez recorrió los pechos de Bulma con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando la agradable sensación que le causaba. En un gesto inesperado coloco sus manos sobre ellos y los acarició, ocasionando un fuerte estremecimiento en la peliazul, quien temiendo no poder detenerse si seguía, retiró las manos del saiyayin.

Sal de la ducha ahora –exclamo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta-

Goku sin comprender lo que pasaba y visiblemente decepcionado obedeció, quizá utilice demasiada fuerza y la lastime, se reprendió, por lo que dispuesto a disculparse abrió la puerta del baño, la escena que ahí se desarrollaba no era para nada lo que esperaba ver… Bulma sostenía la ducha portátil con su mano izquierda apuntando hacia su zona sur, mientras que con la derecha repetía en sus pechos los movimientos que el hiciera momentos antes.

Los gemidos que la mujer emitía y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía provocaron en el saiyayin una reacción inmediata, se quedo mirando hasta que Bulma arqueo la espalda y soltó la ducha portátil. El corazón del guerrero latía apresuradamente, nunca en su vida había visto algo así, una nueva sensación desconocida hasta ese instante se apodero de el. Al notar que Bulma estaba por salir, se alejo de la puerta, buscando de inmediato la manera de ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esconderse bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Cubierta por una bata de seda, la peliazul apareció de pronto en la puerta, al ver a su amigo se sonrojo, seguía sin poder creer que el inocente, e ingenuo de Goku la hubiese obligado a sosegar su calor de esa manera. Tratando de evitar mirarlo, se dirigió al botiquín que guardaba y tomo unas píldoras, le acerco una al saiyayin y le indico que la tomara.

Esto ayudara a deshacerte de las toxinas –explico mientras servía agua para ambos-

El hombre no contesto, estaba perturbado y se sentía muy nervioso al tomar el vaso de agua casi se derramó el líquido encima, Bulma estaba igual de inquieta que él, por eso suspiró aliviada cuando el teléfono sonó.

Goku la miró alejarse, mientras por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de la ducha una y otra vez.

Maldición…

Dijo la mujer mientras regresaba a la habitación, quien había llamado era su padre, al comentarle lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio, el le sugirió que lo mejor era que ella y Goku permanecieran aislados para evitar exponer a otros hasta saber si habría efectos secundarios o no. Y por si fuera poco, hasta le había dicho que por seguridad él y su madre se quedarían en otro sitio, así que ella y su amigo estarían solos por un buen tiempo.

Tras explicarle a Goku lo que su padre le había dicho, llamó a Chichi para contarle la situación omitiendo por supuesto los últimos sucesos. Cuando colgó el teléfono se pregunto que debía hacer con el saiyayin desnudo que se encontraba en su cama.

Bulma…

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella sin muchas ganas-

Quisiera verte de nuevo –exclamo él con timidez e inocencia, como si lo que pedía fuera lo más natural-

No digas tonterías…

Replicó la mujer volviéndose a mirarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el saiyayin trataba de ocultar. Con esa nueva visión el calor volvió con más fuerza que antes…

Solo una vez más… por favor –pidió de nuevo-

Si prometes que te quedaras tranquilo después…

Lo haré –musitó el ansioso-

Bulma se acerco hacia la cama lentamente, tenía miedo de cometer una locura, mas bien, ya estaba cometiendo una…

La bata…

Exclamo el saiyayin señalando la pieza de ropa que le impedía ver lo que deseaba, Bulma sin decir nada la desanudo, dejando caer lentamente la prenda por sus hombros, Goku contuvo un gemido cuando por fin coloco sus manos en los pechos de la mujer, recordó entonces lo que había visto en la ducha, e imitó los movimientos que la peliazul hiciera, aquella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban cuando el saiyayin acerco su cara a sus senos para observarlos más de cerca y respiró sobre ellos…

Si te gusta como lucen… seguro te gustará su sabor –pronunció Bulma fuera de si-

Goku obedeció de inmediato y puso su boca sobre el pezón de la mujer, que bien se sintió al hacerlo, no paro hasta recorrer por completo los dos botones rosados que tenía enfrente, la dedicación del guerrero estaba llevando a Bulma a un orgasmo seguro, poco a poco la mujer sintió como sus piernas se doblaban hasta que no pudo más y cayo sobre la cama justo junto al saiyayin…

Goku, detente… debo ir a la ducha… -gimió Bulma tratando de apartar a su amigo quien no dejaba de saborearla-

El guerrero pareció no escucharla pues continuó con aquella tarea que tanto le deleitaba, en un arrebato se coloco encima de ella, en esa posición la mujer pudo sentir su masculinidad acariciar su monte de Venus.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía comenzó a frotarse junto a él, hasta que pudo lograr el tan anhelado orgasmo, al sentir que Bulma detenía sus movimientos el saiyayin se sintió decepcionado, entonces la miró, ella estaba recostada bajo él sus piernas estaban un poco separadas y de entre ellas asomaba algo rosado e hinchado, siguiendo la lógica de probar y sin pedir permiso el saiyayin dirigió su boca a ese lugar…

Al sentirlo la mujer gimió con más fuerza separo un poco más sus piernas y dejo que la húmeda lengua de su amigo vagara por donde quisiera, otro orgasmo se forjo dentro de ella, mientras tanto el guerrero sentía ya un gran dolor en la entrepierna, Bulma se dio cuenta de eso y más, la sábana que lo cubría hace rato que se había caído al piso dejando a la vista su virilidad…

Dejándose llevar por el deseo, lo recostó en la cama, el insistía en tocar sus pechos y acariciarlos y ella lo dejó, entonces lo beso con profundidad y deseo, después se coloco sobre él y comenzó a cabalgarlo, al sentirse dentro de ella el saiyayin por fin pudo tener algo de alivio, los movimientos de la mujer que estaba sobre él lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura, finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, Bulma cayo rendida a su lado, pero el aún tenía energías… así que se coloco sobre ella, separo sus piernas y volvió a introducirse en aquel lugar rosado y cálido… pronto tomo el ritmo preciso para que la mujer comenzara a gemir de placer, después de un rato Goku sintió como se liberaba dentro de ella, un sonido ronco escapo de su garganta al experimentar aquella salvaje e intensa sensación.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se volvieron normales, los amigos se miraron… Bulma sintió entonces como la culpa la golpeaba como una ola, Goku por su parte se sentía tan bien que cuando la peliazul que yacía debajo de él se aparto se decepcionó, la miró alejarse de la cama, recoger su bata de seda y salir de la habitación.

Por horas Goku espero pacientemente que Bulma apareciera de nuevo, hasta que comprendió que ella no volvería más. El día siguiente lo paso solo, era obvio que ella lo estaba evitando, aunque estaban en la misma casa la peliazul se las ingeniaba para no encontrárselo, él deseaba buscarla sería muy fácil localizar su energía y aparecerse junto a ella pero no deseaba forzarla a nada, en su ingenuidad no entendía las consecuencias de lo que había pasado, para él había sido una experiencia deliciosa que deseaba repetir.

Para el segundo día la paciencia de Goku se había terminado, así que fue en busca de Bulma, cuando ella lo vio aparecer se alejo de inmediato de él, pero el saiyayin no la dejo escapar.

Regresa a tu habitación –dijo ella evitando verlo a la cara-

No puedo… no he dejado de pensar en ti… y me preguntaba si podría volver a tocarte… –exclamo él con vehemente inocencia-

Eso no volverá a pasar Goku, mejor vete... -dijo la mujer sin mucho convencimiento-

Solo una vez más Bulma… por favor –pidió el acercándosele- lo necesito…

En ese instante la cercanía de Goku le confirmo a Bulma sus palabras, tanto la deseaba que apenas rozarla y su cuerpo ya había reaccionado… ella sintió como su respiración se agitó con violencia, también lo deseaba pero debía ser fuerte y resistir la tentación…

Contrario a lo que la mujer sentía, Goku experimentaba cada vez con más intensidad el deseo de recorrerla, de saborearla, de sentirse dentro de ella, el no podía esperar un minuto más…

Bulma le había dado la espalda, el se puso detrás de ella y antes de darle tiempo a protestar siquiera coloco sus manos sobre sus senos, con la yema de los dedos recorrió sus contornos aún cubiertos por la ropa, la peliazul quiso moverse pero en la posición que se encontraba le fue imposible, Goku siguió tocándola suavemente, una y otra vez, al estar ella de espaldas el no podía deleitarse con el sabor de sus pezones así que se conformo con acariciarlos sin descanso, de pronto su virilidad comenzó a crecer hasta que se vio en la necesidad de apretar el cuerpo de Bulma contra el suyo.

Ella lo sintió y no pudo resistirse más, busco las manos del saiyayin y las hizo descender hasta su ropa interior…

Rómpela… -susurró fuera de si-

Él la obedeció, entonces la mujer separo un poco sus piernas, Goku entendió el mensaje y sin perder un segundo se deshizo de sus pantalones y se introdujo en ella, que de inmediato empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente… pronto los dos tuvieron un orgasmo.

Vamos a la cama, allí es más cómodo, sugirió ella cuando se recuperó, el sonrió y se dejo caer en el colchón, disfruta todo lo que puedas esta será la última vez musitó ella…

Goku meditó en eso, si no habría otra ocasión debía saciarse de ella cuanto fuera posible, con suavidad atrajo a Bulma hacía sí y le desgarro la ropa que llevaba, necesitaba verla como aquella vez… apenas vislumbro sus pezones erectos se lanzó sobre ellos, Bulma se mordió el labio al sentir como su interior se humedecía de nuevo ante el contacto con ese hombre, era más que obvio que el saiyayin estaba fuera de sí.

Pronto la respiración de ambos se agito al grado que solo se escuchaban sus jadeos entrecortados, la peliazul besó el cuello del guerrero mientras suavemente comenzaba a acariciar su virilidad, los gemidos de Goku en sus oídos le encendían la sangre y hacían aumentar su deseo… quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora, susurró ella con voz sensual, su amigo no tardo en complacerla, deslizo su mano por entre sus muslos para separarlos y así poderla penetrar, una vez que lo hizo soltó un gemido ronco de satisfacción y comenzó a embestirla de manera suave, casi romántica… la mujer hundió su cabeza en el cuello del guerrero al sentir la ansiada liberación.

Bulma estaba por dar por terminado el encuentro cuando sintió a Goku descender hacia su zona sur, sonrió a sabiendas de lo que el saiyayin quería hacer, el probo su esencia y su intimidad volvió a humedecerse, sintió un dedo curioso acompañar la lengua de su amante, y se dejo hacer, cuando tuvo suficiente acostó al hombre en el colchón para montarlo a horcajadas, el se deleito con la vista de sus senos subiendo y bajando al mismo compas, estaban por llegar al clímax cuando a ella se le ocurrió cambiar de posición, se levanto del ansioso guerrero y le dio la espalda, este se incorporo y se coloco tras de ella entendiendo a la perfección lo que le pedía, era obvio que la mujer deseaba probar la postura que tenían antes de que el rompiera su ropa interior, la peliazul separo un poco sus piernas para permitir la penetración, en esa postura Goku podía estar dentro de ella al tiempo que tocaba sus pechos, y tocaba su clítoris, Bulma podía sentir las manos del guerrero en su cadera marcando el ritmo que debían seguir, la agitada respiración, el aliento húmedo en su cuello, su nombre dicho una y otra vez, después de varias embestidas y de manera simultánea ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, la intensidad con que llego los obligo a recostarse en la cama, exhaustos y embriagados de placer los amantes se besaron.

Eres maravillosa Bulma –dijo el saiyayin besando el oído de su compañera-

Lo sé –contesto ella en un acto de vanidad-

Quiero hacerte el amor siempre –susurro Goku con voz ronca-

¿Siempre?… creí que estaba claro que esta era la última vez –señaló la peliazul recorriendo el pecho del saiyayin con sus dedos-

Necesito tenerte de nuevo, te deseo –confeso su amigo sonrojado-

Eso no es posible Goku… lo que hicimos no está bien, yo tengo a Vegeta y tú a Chichi. -dijo Bulma en un suspiro-

Pero con ella nunca me sentí así, solo contigo he experimentado el verdadero placer, el deseo absoluto –expreso Goku con profunda vehemencia-

Un deseo prohibido –sentenció la peliazul reclamando los labios de su amigo orgullosa de ser quien había despertado la bestia sexual que él llevaba dentro y que pensaba aprovechar hasta que Goku tuviera que marcharse-

Al cuarto día de la estancia de Goku en la Corporación, los padres de Bulma aparecieron, de inmediato el Dr. Briefs les realizó las pruebas pertinentes, al no encontrar indicios de posibles efectos secundarios a la exposición del combustible experimental, aconsejo a Goku que regresara a su casa, este al escucharlo asintió con una expresión triste.

¿Estaremos juntos de nuevo? –pregunto el saiyayin esperanzado a la peliazul antes de marcharse-

Ya lo veremos… -respondió ella con aire misterioso, y tras asegurarse que nadie los veía lo beso fugazmente-

Al verlo partir, Bulma pensó en lo que había sucedido, se sorprendió al reflexionar que ninguno de los dos había experimentado culpa alguna durante aquellos encuentros desenfrenados, sabía que ambos amaban a sus parejas y que lo que había surgido era puro deseo sexual, aún así fue maravilloso. Tal vez debería organizar una fiesta pronto, pensó Bulma esbozando una sonrisa, sabiendo que por lo menos esa vez Goku no llegaría tarde.


End file.
